


Pegasus

by nightfuryy



Series: Nonbinary!Jaskier [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Jaskier | Dandelion, Nonbinary Jaskier | Dandelion, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfuryy/pseuds/nightfuryy
Summary: So I learned that Jaskier has a horse, too, and I decided to write about how he ended up with him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Nonbinary!Jaskier [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! I'll have a picture of Pegasus at the end. He's an 18HH Shire.

Jaskier was suddenly awake with a dark wave of dread washing over him. He could hear rustling around the campsite, but he didn’t dare open his eyes in case who or whatever was there saw and decided to react violently. Hopefully the source of the rustling was harmless since the two of them were still alive; Jaskier could feel the rise and fall of Geralt’s chest against his back. If it was out to kill, it would have done that first. Most likely. The bard continued to listen to it ruffle their bags while he prayed that Geralt would wake up. Usually even the slightest smell of something different could wake the witcher.

Suddenly it was close, he could hear it, and Jaskier froze in a combination of fear and an attempt to not spook their unwanted guest into killing them. Jaskier willed Geralt to wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up. And in those brief seconds during the bard’s futile attempt to mentally communicate with Geralt in case he suddenly picked up mind reading, whatever it was moved closer and breathed hot breath in Jaskier’s face. It smelled sweet, though. Not a threatening smell. That gave Jaskier the small amount of courage needed to unfreeze and gut punch his witcher into consciousness. Jaskier still didn’t want to open his eyes, though.

Geralt woke abruptly with a snarl. Alert golden eyes flew open and then there was a, “What the fuck?”

The bard opened his eyes.

“Jaskier, it’s a horse.”

“It’s a horse?” Jaskier sat up, the blankets from the bedroll falling around his waist. Standing in front of the pair with his head down right in front of the bard’s face was a large dappled gray draft. He breathed again in Jaskier’s face. The action ruffled his already messy hair up and out of his face and it forced the bard to close his eyes.

“Well that’s not what I was expecting at all,” Jaskier half mumbled to himself, opening his eyes. And then more directed at his witcher, “Can we keep him Geralt? I think we should keep him.” Jaskier pushed the blankets away from himself and got to his feet. The horse’s head followed, keeping their faces level.

“Hmm.” That grunt was a no, but not a definite no. Geralt closed his eyes again.

The bard knew he could change the grunt’s meaning to a ‘fine’, so he just responded with, “We’ll talk about it in the morning.” He waved his hand dismissively at the witcher, then started to walk toward Roach. “Come on,” Jaskier said cheerfully and made the clucking sound that typically told a horse to move. “This is Roach. She’s just as cranky as Geralt over there.”

The mare, who was grazing at the edge of their temporary campsite, pinned her ears as the two got closer.

“Don’t touch Roach,” Geralt growled with his eyes still closed.

Jaskier didn’t respond, or give any indication that he heard Geralt for that matter. The bard had gotten fairly good at tuning out the witcher’s grumpiness. “Here,” he said to the gray gelding, gesturing to the grass. “Plenty to go around.”

The horse’s ears perked forward when he got close enough to Roach. His neck arched a little bit when Roach brought her head up, unpinning her ears, to touch noses with the other horse. They breathed in each other’s scents, their breaths getting slightly quicker. Then, Roach pinned her ears and there was the sudden familiar shriek that accompanied a horse striking out as Roach struck out. The chestnut mare kept her ears pinned and went back to grazing while the other horse started grazing right next to her, looking happy as ever.

“Jaskier!”

“Relax you big oaf,” Jaskier said. He patted the big gelding’s haunches and walked back to Geralt and their bed roles. “They’re fine.” The bard laid back down, curling into Geralt’s chest.

The witcher just grunted and laid an arm over Jaskier as they both went back to sleep.

* * *

As usual, Jaskier woke up after Geralt. He groaned as he stretched under the blankets, then rolled onto his stomach with his chin propped up on his hands so he could look at Geralt, who was by the horses. The silver haired witcher was saddling up Roach. The mare and the gelding were grazing happily next to each other with no pinned ears.

Jaskier smiled fondly, then sighed dramatically and got out of the bedroll. He quickly rolled them both up, strapped them together, and carried them over to where the rest of their party was standing. Instead of laying the bedrolls over Roach’s back, though, he swung them over the gelding’s back. Jaskier then proceeded to grab the saddle bags from Geralt’s hands and throw them over the gelding’s back as well.

The witcher growled. “Hey!” He looked like he was going to say more, but Jaskier cut him off quickly.

“Oh hush yourself,” the bard waved him off and continued to load the gelding up anything he could steal from Geralt’s hands or from Roach’s back. “He’s coming with us. Might as well make him useful. I know how you feel about useless things traveling with us.” Jaskier patted the gelding on the shoulder. “I think I’m going to call you Pegasus. Geralt do we have a rope?”

Geralt raised an eyebrow at Jaskier’s choice of name, but didn’t say anything. He also didn’t say anything when he handed the bard a rope. The witcher grunted briefly to get Jaskier’s attention when the bard didn’t grab it, though.

“Oh,” Jaskier turned around and snatched the rope from Geralt’s hands. “Thanks.” He quickly tied a knot to make a loop, then slipped the rope around Pegasus’ neck. “There. Hopefully you know how to listen with a neck rope.” The bard grew quiet for a moment, then started to search around in some of the bags. His searching grew more frantic when he couldn’t find what he was looking for, though. He walked over to Roach and started to open up one of her saddle bags. A large hand came to grab his wrists, stopping him from continuing his search. Jaskier looked up at his witcher, who wore a look that asked what he was looking for. He glanced away briefly. “My little blue bag…” the bard answered, then quietly added, “The one with all my jewelry in it.” Jaskier had only come out to Geralt a few weeks ago and still wasn’t used to not having to hide that part of himself or not having to worry about getting his ass handed to him for it; it wasn’t easy to talk freely about yet.

The witcher walked around Roach to one of the other saddlebags and pulled out a dark blue velvet bag. He handed it wordlessly to Jaskier and waited patiently for the bard to hand it back to him so he could put it away before they started their journey for the day.

Jaskier pulled out a few rings that fell on the more feminine side of his jewelry collection and a thin silver bracelet that was decorated with small silver roses. He handed the bag back to Geralt before slipping on the rings. The bard then attempted to put the bracelet on, but nerves from a few moments ago wouldn’t let his hands stop shaking. “Geralt-”

He was already back on the other side of Roach and wordlessly clasped the bracelet around Jaskier’s right wrist.

“Thanks!” Jaskier smiled, trying to force himself back to his usual chipper mood. “Shall we be on our way then?”

Geralt only grunted and stood next to Roach’s left shoulder with his arms crossed and watching Jaskier expectantly.

“What?” the bard asked and walked over to Pegasus’ left side, ready to mount the horse when he realized why Geralt was staring at him the way he was. He peaked around Pegasus’ chest with a sheepish look. “Can I get a leg up my friend?” he asked. “He’s too tall and I don’t have a stirrup to help me up.”

With the faintest of grins, Geralt walked over to Jaskier, who grabbed a handful of mane and neck rope and bent his left knee at a ninety degree angle so his witcher could give him a boost. Said witcher just grabbed his shin and counted to three before hoisting the bard up onto the draft horse.

Jaskier settled himself on Pegasus while Geralt mounted Roach and the two went on their way.

* * *

“We’re not keeping him.”

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“Well, that’s not a reason. We’re keeping him. He’s clearly making life easier for Roach. He’s carrying most of our stuff.”

“Hmm.”


End file.
